PVZBTS Heat Treat (Days)
Here are the levels featured in Heat Treat. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn with Arcticlove given to you. * Rewards Arcticlove. * Thermal Zombie and Cold Zombie first appear. Day 2 * Defend your lawn * Rewards a bag of coins. * Thermal Conehead first appears. Day 3 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Cold conehead first appears. Day 4 * Beat the heat. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Thermal Buckethead first appears. Day 5 * Defend your lawn with Snow pea given to you. * Rewards snow pea. * Cold Buckethead first appears. Day 6 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Thermal shielded Zombie and Cold Shielded Zombie first appear. Day 7 * Special Delivery. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Heatsink Zombie first appears. Day 8 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 9 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Last stand. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Burnout Zombie first appears. Day 11 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards the Poco Red Hot Poker. * Thermal Imp and Cold Imp first appear. Day 12 * Beat the heat. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Coolant Zombie first appears. Day 13 * Defend you lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Thermal Gargantuar first appears. Day 14 * Defend you lawn. * Rewards the location of the third survivor. Day 15 * Survive the massive Gargantuar assault. * Rewards an Encryption key. * You save the third survivor. * Cold Gargantuar first appears. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with Firewall Nut given to you. * Rewards Firewall nut. * Freezer Zombie first appears. Day 17 * Survive and protect the endangered plant. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Beat the heat. * Rewards the wallnut first aid upgrade which lets you fully repair a defensive plant by planting a duplicate on its tile. Day 19 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Control Zombie first appears. Day 21 * Don't lose more than 10 plants. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * Survive and protect the endangered plant. * Rewards the survival challenge, Fire and Ice. Day 23 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Special delivery. * Rewards fourth 3 levels of vasebreaker. Day 26 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * Last stand. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat the vengeful cooling fan. * Rewards the Heat Treat security card. * The first and only appearance of the vengeful cooling fan. Notes None at the moment. Category:Aaxelae's Creations